


I'm In Love With Your Body

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete are Patrick are at a club. They decide to fool around a little.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I'm In Love With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the ed Sheeran song, which is a Peterick anthem if I ever heard one.

Patrick stood by the DJ booth, watching Pete spin as he sipped his beer. "How did you get his gig anyway?"

Pete thought for a moment. "I'm not sure," he finally said. "I think someone saw my New Year's Eve show and threw a big fat check at our manager. That's the only reason I really said yes." Taking off a record, he gave it a flip before putting another one on. "Did my charities good, I'll say this much."

Patrick smiled at that. "This doesn't look that hard."

"It's not. All you have to do is keep everything in order and keep a pulse on the crowd, make sure you play what they want to hear and stuff they can dance to." He grinned. "They like our new music."

Patrick nodded. "Good to know."

"Yeah." Pete looked up. "Thanks for coming, by the way."

Patrick shrugged. "I figured it was abouot time I saw your side hustle." He looked around at the crowded dance floor and standing room only bar. "And I have to say...I'm impressed."

"Thank you, my kind sir," Pete said as he sketched a bow. "And I also have to say you look damn good."

Patrick blushed. "Stop," he said.

"Never." Pete looked around; there were far too many people watching. "Consider yourself kissed, sweetheart." 

"Consider yourself kissed back, although I'll hope for better things later." Finishing his beer, he tossed the empty bottle into a nearby trash can "I'm going to get another. Want anything?"

Pete shook his head. "Let the waitress get it," he said. "Save yourself from the crush." Putting his fingers to his lips, he whistled and a cocktail waitress appeared out of thin air. "Can we get two more beers please?"

She giggled. "Sure thing, Mr. Wentz." She sauntered away.

Patrick suddenly snickered. "Mr. Wentz."

Pete stuck his tongue out at him. "I'll have you know I'm highly respected in DJ circles."

"Oh, I believe it," Patrick said, his tone saying he didn't believe it at all. He watched as the waitress came back, her considerable assets out for all to see. "Thank you."

"Thanks." Popping the cap, Pete took a long sip, not even bothering to watch her wiggling hips as she walked away. "I have to close the club. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course." patrick said as he sat down on the circular sofa nearby. "Do you get a break later?"

"In a little bit," Pete said. "We'll be dancing later."

"I can't really dance," Patrick confessed. 

"I can show you. Besides," He gave Patrick his best leer. "For the dancing I plan to do? You won't need to do anything except shake those hips of yours." Patrick's cheeks turned bright red as Pete laughed.

*****

Some time later, Pete stepped out of the DJ booth and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You certainly may." Together they went out onto the lighted dance floor.

With the club being in Los Angeles, celebrities were a normal sighting, so no one bothered them as they began to dance. Pete put his hands on Patrick's waist, holding him clse as he bgan to rock and sway. "Gorgeous baby," he murmured.

"So are you," patrick said as he slid his arms around Pete's neck. "Perfect."

"Like the way you fit into my arms," Pete said as he moved his hips. "Love you."

"Love you." Patrick leaned closer, his face very close to Pete's ear. "And you smell good, too."

"And you look amazing." The bright blue shirt and black leather jacket and pants fit the singer's body like a glove, clinging to his curves and leaving nothing to the imagination. It was enough to make Pete's head spin.

Lights flashed as the music pulsed around them, giving a beat to their unspoken desire. Their shoulders swayed back and forth, moving them even closer to each other. "My angel," Pete purred, his fingers itching to touch his lover's ass. "I really want to take you somewhere."

Patrick gave him a heavy lidded gaze that left no doubt about his wants. "So what are you waiting for?" he invited, hooking a finger into Pete's collar. "Come get some."

Grabbing his hand, Pete pulled him into the nearby men's room and into the end stall. He pressed the singer against the locked door. "Love you," he said as he kissed his way down Patrick's neck as his fingers unzipped his pants. They dropped to Patrick's ankles. "Can't wait to be in you."

"I can't wait, either," Patrick breathed as he fingers clawed at th metal door. "Please."

"I've got you, baby," Pete said as he pulled out two condoms and put one on Patrick. "For clean up later." His hands slid down to caress the singer's bare ass. "So beautiful," he said as he undid his own jeans and put on a condom as well.

Patrick let out a soft moan before he jammed a knuckle into his mouth in order to keep quiet. He was shaking so hard that he was having trouble staying on his feet as Pete slid a finger in. "Pete...please, love," he begged. "Please...just fuck me. Now. Don't...don't tease."

"I definitely won't," Pete promised as he removed his finger. "Ready for me?"

"Always." he groaned as pete slid all the way in. "Oh, Giod...good..."

"So good," pete echoed as he began to thrust. "So fucking good...my Patrick..."

"Pete!" Patrick cried out, reaching back to clutch at his lover's leather jackeet. "Please. I can't...I can't..."

"Don't," Pete said, nipping at his ear. "Come for me, baby." he blew a kiss, drawing a shudder out of the singer. "Let it all go."

Letting out a keening wail, Patrick came hard, his head thrown back as his orgasm took control. His eyes screwed shut, Pete came a moment later. 

They sagged against each other, Pete barely managing to deal with the condoms and get their pants back up as he fought to catch his breath. "My beautiful baby," he said, kissing Patrick's flushed cheek. "You okay?"

"Marvelous," Patrick breathed as he put his hands over Pete's. "I can't imagine better."

Pete grinned. "I can," he said, his eyes bright as he turned Patrick around and kissed him. ""Let's go home and i'll show you."


End file.
